


Dammi solo anestetici sorrisi

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [35]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Slurs, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Più che compagni di squadra, più che semplici nemici, Ichigo e Grimmjow condividono qualcosa di più del semplice odio...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa shot venne scritta partendo da una canzone dei Subsonica, proposta in una lista di canzoni fra cui scegliere per il contest indetto sul Forum di EFP, nel Marzo 2010, per festeggiare lo "Yaoi Day" non ufficiale. Volevo scrivere una storia che fosse angst e soprattutto fosse intrisa dello spirito triste e letteralmente ossessivo della canzone "Nuova Ossessione", che secondo me si adatta perfettamente al tipo di rapporto che lega questi due in ambito "What... if?". È uno dei possibili futuri che vedo in "Bleach" perché io c'ho sempre la convinzione da fangherla che Grimm tornerà e, per tutta una serie di motivi tutt'altro che cavallereschi, si ritroverà dalla stessa parte della barricata di Ichigo. E quindi, come non usare il prompt "compagni di squadra"?
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #026.Compagni di squadra

_Ti cerco perché sei la disfunzione,_   
_La macchia sporca, la mia distrazione,_   
_La superficie liscia delle cose,_   
_La pace armata, la mia ostinazione._

Quello che faceva tutte le mattine, Ichigo Kurosaki, era svegliarsi. Come qualsiasi normale essere umano fa.

Quello che faceva tutte le mattine, Ichigo Kurosaki, era lavarsi la faccia, vestirsi, consumare la sua colazione, litigare con suo padre, salutare le sue sorelle e andare a scuola, mentre fuori nel cortile ad aspettarlo c’erano Keigo e Mizuiro. Come qualsiasi normale essere umano fa.

Ma da un anno a quella parte, Ichigo Kurosaki, tutti i giorni, a tutte le ore, era in prima linea, pronto a intervenire per combattere una guerra. Come pochi esseri umani fanno.

La guerra che Ichigo Kurosaki combatteva non impegnava fucili e i suoi avversari non erano altri normali esseri umani come lui.

I suoi nemici erano anime di morti. E lui… lui nel suo tempo libero era un Sostituto Shinigami. Mestiere che praticamente soltanto lui, come essere umano non tanto normale, poteva vantare.

Combatteva una guerra logorante contro un nemico che pareva invincibile, un nemico che nel suo piano macchinoso aveva coinvolto anche la vita dei suoi amici e degli abitanti della sua città. E se non erano tutti morti, era soltanto perché la loro morte non rientrava nei piani, essendosi rivelata un semplice specchietto per le allodole.

Soltanto perché quelli là, _gli Arrancar_ , avevano disertato le fila del nemico, si erano ribellati ad Aizen dopo essersi resi conto di essere stati usati, come tutti gli Shinigami lì presenti, per essere poi buttati via al primo momento utile.

Soltanto perché _quello là_ si era presentato all’improvviso, deviando all’ultimo secondo il colpo di spada che avrebbe rischiato di ucciderlo.

« _Sono venuto a ripagare i debiti, Shinigami! Non metterti in testa strane idee!_ ».

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, il tizio da cui aveva ricevuto in assoluto più mazzate in una sera che in sedici anni di vita. L’Espada più tracotante e testardo che avesse mai incrociato la sua strada. Ossessionato a tal punto da quel ragazzino dai capelli arancioni da considerarlo la sua _preda_. Ossessionato a tal punto da non permettere a nessuno, neanche al suo capo, di ucciderlo.

Perché soltanto suo doveva essere il privilegio del colpo di grazia che gli avrebbe reciso la vita e le speranze in un solo, singolo istante.

Non si erano uniti a loro per pietà o compassione, gli Espada. Lo avevano fatto per vendetta. E per quella vendetta non erano disposti a dimenticare un odio che affondava le sue radici nell’ordine naturale delle cose.

« ** _Tu hai seguito il percorso indicato dall’istinto_** » gli ripeteva sempre Grimmjow fino alla noia.

Fino all’ossessione.

Perché era ossessionante, quell’essere. Combattevano contro lo stesso nemico ma, come ci aveva tenuto a precisare più volte, non dalla stessa parte.

Era assurdo ritrovarsi per compagno di squadra un pazzo dai fiammeggianti occhi azzurri che ti perseguitava, scovando ogni momento libero per venire a tirarti fuori dalle pieghe della tua vita quotidiana, afferrandoti per la collottola e costringendoti a estenuanti duelli che cominciavano all’alba per finire chissà quando.

E non si trattava di semplici duelli, oh no, affatto. Non erano lotte normali, quelle, quello sferrarsi colpi di spada a un ritmo serrato, continuo, ignorando i muscoli che dolevano e i nervi che gridavano per la stanchezza. C’era qualcosa di compiaciuto nel modo in cui collidevano, l’uno contro l’altro, nella maniera in cui Grimmjow gli dava la caccia con quel sorriso perverso stampato in faccia, che si allargava a dismisura ogni volta che Ichigo cedeva alla provocazione.

Perché alla fine anche il Sostituto Shinigami, che pretendeva di non voler attaccar briga, che affermava sempre a gran voce di voler combattere solo per proteggere i suoi amici, si lasciava trovare, rispondeva con forza ed entusiasmo a quelle chiamate, fino al punto che una giornata senza scaramucce era una giornata andata a vuoto.

E così ogni mattina Ichigo Kurosaki si svegliava come ogni normale essere umano e cominciava ad aspettare. Camminava guardingo per strada, a scuola era sempre all’erta, teso a percepire quel rumore infinitesimale che, solo in mezzo agli altri rumori, significava l’inizio della sua vera giornata, quella da Shinigami, l’occupazione più importante della sua vita.

Le sue giornate non erano diventate altro che quello: battaglie scandite da lunghe, logoranti attese. E lo aspettava, il momento della collisione, l’attimo in cui la voce di Grimmjow lo sbeffeggiava mandandogli il sangue alla testa. Lo attendeva in un crescendo di pensieri ossessivi, che partivano in sordina mentre ancora era sprofondato nel sonno e lo assalivano al mattino, rendendolo teso e incazzato prima ancora di aver aperto completamente gli occhi.

Quando era cominciata quella sensazione, _vergognosamente appagante_ , che gli scorreva nelle vene ogni volta che riceveva e menava fendenti in quei lunghi duelli che non parevano avere mai fine?

Non lo aveva mai capito di preciso, eppure alla fine era successo.

Era successo e all’improvviso si era ritrovato a lottare e a provare un piacere quasi sadico nel sentire il rumore del ferro che cozzava contro il ferro; nell’avvertire la forza dei loro colpi ripercuotersi nelle sue braccia, fino a risuonare nelle ossa; nel desiderare, in maniera quasi suicida, che i pugni di Grimmjow lo colpissero in pieno scorticandogli la faccia, che quei calci violenti andassero a segno, piegandolo in due per il dolore, unica emozione abbastanza violenta da sovrastare quella scarica elettrica, a ogni scontro sempre più forte, che puntualmente gli attraversava le viscere.

Finché combattere fino a esaurire tutte le energie, finché lanciarsi contro il corpo dell’altro nel tentativo disperato di annientarlo, produceva un piacere più spiazzante di un orgasmo.

Un orgasmo…

Forse era stato proprio quello il primo e madornale errore che avevano commesso. Quella confusione colpevole fra guerra e fame sessuale doveva averli fuorviati profondamente. Avevano perso la bussola, non c’era altra spiegazione. Ichigo Kurosaki _voleva_ che non ci fosse altra spiegazione.

Era più facile pensare che in un momento di pericolosa esaltazione si fossero avvicinati troppo, scambiando quell’impulso fisico e adrenalinico per qualcosa di diverso.

Continuava a ripeterselo ogni sera Ichigo Kurosaki, quando metteva la testa sul cuscino cercando invano di addormentarsi ma i suoi ricordi, chissà per quale mistero, gli dimostravano che la realtà dei fatti era tutt’altra.

Per essere stato un momento di follia, era stato troppo prolungato e si era impresso con troppa chiarezza nella sua mente: ogni gesto risaltava come in una fotografia dai contrasti netti. Vedeva la mano aperta di Grimmjow che si arcuava, nell’atto di produrre un cero. E poi, all’improvviso, i loro sguardi s’incrociavano e a quel punto qualcosa s’inceppava. Qualcosa _non andava per il verso giusto_ e la luce fra le dita dell’altro si spegneva. E poi l’Espada lo afferrava, tenendolo saldo per la nuca, mentre erano le loro bocche per la prima volta che si scontravano.

Non calci, pugni, graffi ma soltanto le labbra.

E poi il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, quella lingua che quasi lo soffocava per quanta veemenza ci metteva nello spingersi contro la sua, il fiato caldo contro il suo viso e l’eccitazione che s’incanalava, all’improvviso, e trovava una sua direzione, abbandonando i nervi per concentrarsi in unico punto.

E la risposta a quell’impulso era chiara, era lampante, gli arrivava al cervello e lo terrorizzava e lui si staccava, cercando di ricacciare indietro ogni compiacimento, per concentrarsi sull’orrore, sul dolore, sulla ripugnanza.

Alzava gli occhi e lì si compiva il secondo madornale errore. Incontrava quegli occhi azzurri che per un attimo si dimostravano smarriti, quasi quanto i suoi.

E poi quel ghigno che ritornava, l’arroganza che attraversava lo sguardo di Grimmjow, quella voce roca che gli sibilava in maniera ingiuriosa di essere soltanto uno smidollato a sconvolgersi per così poco.

Perché all’Arrancar, in fondo, la cosa non turbava; anche quello, _il sesso_ , per lui era sempre e soltanto lotta, un nuovo e più soddisfacente modo di metterlo sotto. Perché il suo istinto glielo diceva, di lanciarsi sullo Shinigami in ogni maniera possibile: che fossero i suoi pugni o il suo basso ventre a spingerlo contro di lui non faceva differenza.

_L’istinto_ … Sempre quell’odiosa parola, quella parola che Ichigo voleva rifiutare, eliminare dalla lotta, perché rendeva tutto così naturale, così logico quando non lo era affatto!

Quell’ossessione carnale per un altro uomo, per il suo _predatore naturale_ , non aveva senso. Era sbagliata e suicida.

Eppure allora non si era tirato indietro. Si era lasciato trascinare dalla contesa, da quelle mosse sempre più rapide, dagli eventi che gli erano precipitati addosso, come lui era precipitato con la schiena contro il suolo sabbioso dell’Hueco Mundo e quel corpo pesante che gli gravava addosso lo aveva immediatamente seguito, fino a che era stato troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Era stata soltanto una sequela assurda d’impulsi che straziavano la carne. C’era stato il dolore, quel piacere che arrivava quando non avrebbe dovuto, c’era stato il sangue – tanto – c’erano stati i graffi e quei sibili acuti, il rumore di quel fiato ferino sul suo collo, il collassare di ogni pensiero e poi tutto era stato semplicemente troppo per poterlo sopportare con lucidità. Si era abbandonato a quell’ondata di piena, a quella marea di sensazioni, senza opporsi per un solo istante. Non era stato forte abbastanza per farlo, il suo corpo non aveva intenzione di resistere.

Si era sottomesso al bisogno in maniera vergognosa, si era sentito un animale quasi e quanto quell’odiato Espada dai capelli azzurri. Si era ripromesso di non farlo più: perché era sbagliato, perché si facevano del male, perché non sarebbero finiti da nessuna parte in quel modo.

Due nemici si giuravano odio eterno, si combattevano, _si ammazzavano a vicenda_ , non… non si avventavano con entusiasmo l’uno sull’altro a quel modo osceno!

« ** _Se ti sto tanto sull’anima, combatterò con te tutte le volte che vorrai…_** ».

Gliel’aveva promesso, non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro ma se avesse saputo fin dall’inizio che sarebbe finita così…

«Cosa? Ti saresti tirato indietro? Ma se ti fa così schifo, perché ogni volta mi vieni a cercare?!».

Perché, per una volta, doveva trovarsi d’accordo con quel maledetto bastardo dai capelli azzurri? Proprio quando gli faceva notare, per di più, il suo terzo madornale errore.

Il più grosso e il più assurdo: il fatto che, tra i due, Ichigo fosse quello che andava a cercare Grimmjow. Non sempre. In realtà l’Espada si faceva vivo abbastanza spesso ma era innegabile che fosse spaventosamente _instabile_.

Seguiva gli umori del suo desiderio, assecondandoli completamente, era capace di sparire per giorni se si trovava all’improvviso ad annoiarsi della sua compagnia.

E Ichigo si era lasciato ossessionare a tal punto che non poteva fare a meno di reagire con una pesante impazienza. Non era umorale, lui. Nell’istante in cui si faceva conquistare da qualcosa, idea o persona che fosse, non riusciva più a distogliere i pensieri, a respirare senza quel senso di oppressione al petto.

Perché, se tutta quella situazione gli appariva tanto disgustosa, continuava a cercare lo scontro, a setacciare l’orizzonte libero di fronte ai suoi occhi fino a rintracciare quel lampo bianco e azzurro che gli metteva tutta quell’adrenalina nel sangue?

Come in quell’istante, in cui correva per quella distesa grigia e argento che era il deserto dell’Hueco Mundo, sprofondato in un’atmosfera liquida e malsana. La notte in quel posto era a dir poco strana. Non c’era una luce abbastanza vivida per chiamarlo “giorno” ma il buio non era abbastanza _scuro_ per poter giurare che fosse tramontato il sole.

Il cielo, da quella parte, era soltanto una livida distesa, un solido soffitto di nuvole e tutto, dalla sabbia a quegli assurdi pilastri che sbucavano dal terreno affollando l’orizzonte, sembrava calato in una situazione di sospensione in cui persino i pensieri diventavano grigi.

Doveva essere quella strana sensazione, che correva sottopelle, di trovarsi in un limbo dove non c’era bianco e non c’era nero a dargli l’impressione che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato, che in fondo tutto fosse lecito.

Ma lui era andato lì per mettere fine, una buona volta, a tutti quegli… quegli assurdi gesti senza né capo né coda.

La parte più onesta di lui, quella più cruda e feroce, si stupiva divertita di come fosse capace ogni volta di inventarsi una nuova scusa per giustificare quella ricerca affannosa, quello scomodarsi ad andare fin lì per scovare Grimmjow, setacciando mezza Las Noches prima di riuscire a trovarlo.

Il motivo era sempre qualche pericolo incombente o la paura che se le loro lotte si fossero svolte sul mondo terreno, _qualcuno sarebbe rimasto coinvolto_.

« _Vuoi dire che qualcuno potrebbe vedervi, stupido Re!_ ».

Una smorfia incazzata attraversò il viso del Sostituto Shinigami, mentre cercava di scacciare dalla sua testa la voce di quel maledetto inquilino bianco che si presentava a sbeffeggiarlo nei momenti meno opportuni. Persino per l’Hollow dentro di lui, finché c’era uno sfogo a tutta quella fame che gli divorava il petto, la situazione non costituiva un problema.

Non ci fu altro tempo di concentrarsi sui suoi dissidi interiori. Ichigo si voltò di scatto in un’agile piroetta, alzando automaticamente il braccio e parando il colpo di Zanpakutō che gli stava arrivando dritto fra capo e collo. Il metallo stridette, mentre la vibrazione del colpo si ripercuoteva nelle sue braccia e il sangue cominciava a pulsare feroce nelle sue vene.

Il cuore… quello aveva già mancato un battito pochi secondi prima, quando aveva sentito quella presenza che si stava avvicinando a lui a una velocità pazzesca. Perché ormai non aveva neanche bisogno di vederlo per perdere la testa, gli bastava anche soltanto percepire qualcosa di vagamente simile al reiatsu di Grimmjow per reagire in maniera spropositata.

E gli bastò alzare gli occhi, come in quell’istante, per incrociarne un altro paio di un azzurro fin troppo familiare che lo fissavano affamati.

Il tempo di bloccare quel riflesso condizionato che gli sollevava gli angoli della bocca, trasformandolo in un più consono ghigno incazzato, e poi Ichigo Kurosaki era già sulla difensiva mentre cercava di modulare il suo respiro, ostentando una sicurezza che non aveva mai avuto, fingendo una lucidità che aveva appena lasciato alle spalle.

«La senti anche tu, eh, Shinigami?» la voce roca di Grimmjow gli raggiunse i timpani, graffiante, più della sabbia di quel maledetto postaccio.

«La senti anche tu la pressione che cresce ogni volta che ci scontriamo, eh?!».

«Io non sento proprio niente!».

La voce di Ichigo, al contrario, suonava fin troppo stridula e tesa. Stava raggiungendo il limite, come sempre troppo presto e con troppa velocità.

Il ghigno sul viso di Grimmjow si fece, se possibile, ancora più ampio. Lui la sentiva, invece, e tutta, l’euforia che gli attraversava ogni singola cellula del corpo, quando si ritrovava davanti quel paio di occhi castani che lo fissavano con superbia. Era una sensazione tanto travolgente da dare alla testa, gli sembrava di sentire tutte le anime che aveva divorato agitarsi in un solo istante all’interno del suo corpo, gridando di gioia di fronte al tanto atteso nemico.

«Cos’è, Shinigami, _hai paura_?!».

Non replicò, Ichigo. Si limitò a lanciare un colpo della sua Getsuga con un urlo disumano che sovrastò quell’insinuazione irriverente, nel tentativo di allontanare dalla sua mente quelle parole tanto imbarazzanti.

«Io non ho paura di niente!» riuscì a replicare alla fine lo Shinigami con voce strozzata, mentre faceva un salto evitando il cero che Grimmjow gli lanciò attraverso la sabbia sollevata dalla spaventosa onda d’urto seguita al suo colpo.

«E allora perché stai scappando?!» replicò l’Espada con tono esaltato, riapparendo con un rapido Sonido alle sue spalle e lanciando la Zanpakutō lontana, per afferrare il polso del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, che gli stava per assestare un fendente.

«Io non sto scappando!» urlò Ichigo con voce più alta, rifilandogli un pugno alla mascella con la mano libera e colpendolo questa volta.

Ma lungi dall’indisporlo, quel rinnovato sfoggio di violenza non fece altro che fomentare Grimmjow ancora di più. Era esaltante vedere l’odio attraversare quello sguardo che sembrava sempre così innocente e al di sopra di ogni sporcizia. Era decisamente eccitante quando il Sostituto Shinigami ritornava improvvisamente umano, spogliandosi della bianca armatura e dell’attitudine da eroe salvatore del mondo intero per lasciare che la rabbia gli deformasse il volto in un’espressione folle, tanto simile alla sua.

Erano più uguali di quanto loro stessi non volessero ammettere, così simili nel modo di rincorrersi, di lasciarsi ossessionare, finché qualsiasi altro essere vivente usciva fuori dal campo visivo e l’unico volto che cercavano era quello dell’odiato nemico.

Ed era per vedere quello sguardo impazzito di voglia e di rabbia che Grimmjow cercava la rissa ogni volta. Viveva per vedere l’istante in cui Ichigo Kurosaki perdeva completamente ogni freno, lasciandosi trascinare dall’istinto, rispondendo alle sue provocazioni colpo su colpo, anche quando si andava oltre, anche quando le spade volavano via e la lotta _degenerava_.

«Io… sono venuto qui per darci un taglio, una volta per tutte!» protestò il Sostituto Shinigami, fissando con sempre minor sicurezza l’uomo che si trovava davanti.

Ogni volta che cercava di tagliare i ponti con lui, di riappropriarsi della sua vita, di tornare alla normalità, si scontrava contro la resistenza di ogni fibra del suo essere, contro l’idea – quella sì davvero spaventosa – di risvegliarsi al mattino senza più la sicurezza che lui sarebbe arrivato, strappandolo al torpore consolante della sua casa.

«Se vuoi darci un taglio, perché mi vieni a cercare, allora?!» la voce di Grimmjow non gli concedeva tregua, non gli permetteva di mentire, lo metteva con le spalle al muro proprio come facevano le sue mani in quel momento.

Perché lui era l’unico pensiero capace di farlo saltare giù dal letto ogni mattina, preparandosi a combattere anche quando non ce n’era alcun bisogno. Grimmjow era diventato, ormai, l’unico lampo di colore in una vita grigia come quell’immensa distesa di sabbia.

Ed era un male, Ichigo ne era sicuro! Era come una malattia sottile e strisciante, che gli era scivolata nella testa per colpa delle sue provocazioni, questo era poco ma sicuro, e gli aveva rovinato l’esistenza.

Non c’era più nulla di lineare e definito nelle sue giornate, erano soltanto un susseguirsi di impulsi, di pensieri instabili, di voglia matta e feroce di sfuggire a ogni legame per esaurirsi in una battaglia inutile quanto appagante contro l’Espada dai capelli azzurri.

«Ammettilo che mi vieni a cercare perché ti piace quello che facciamo!» insistette Grimmjow, i suoi occhi azzurri ormai vicinissimi al viso del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, che a quelle insinuazioni replicò, come sempre faceva, con uno sguardo fiammeggiante di indignazione.

Pensare che davvero gli _piacesse_ quel… il sesso con lui, era assurdo! E che il suo corpo reagisse, che quel maledetto involucro di carne, sangue e _debolezze_ dimostrasse tanta… tanta euforia era disgustosamente vergognoso!

La sua testa poteva metterla come la pareva, intanto si ritrovava di nuovo appiccicato all’Arrancar e le sue mani reagivano per i fatti loro, incrociandosi con quelle di Grimmjow in una lotta per la quale non dovevano esserci testimoni.

«Sei uno sporco provocatore!» sputò fuori Ichigo Kurosaki, cercando invano di darsi un tono mentre le mani dell’altro scivolavano sulla sua giacca, afferrandone i lembi e aprendola con tanta veemenza da rischiare di squarciarla.

La risata che il Sostituto Shinigami ricevette in risposta, più canzonatoria di qualsiasi frase irriverente, era il segnale che l’Espada si era già stancato di quelle futili, insoddisfacenti schermaglie verbali. Era altro ciò che desiderava in quell’istante: voleva sentire il corpo del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sotto di lui reagire in maniera esasperata a ogni suo tocco, era quello l’unico discorso che aveva intenzione di portare avanti.

E non aveva voglia di sprecar fiato a replicare a quelle accuse. Kurosaki era bravo a lamentarsi, a scaricare la colpa su di lui, a farne l’origine di tutti i suoi mali. Per essere una povera vittima, però, sapeva partecipare con fin troppo entusiasmo.

Ma in fondo nessuno dei due era disposto ad ammettere apertamente che ogni loro incontro mirasse soltanto a _quello_. Le scaramucce, gli insulti, le botte, i duelli, tutto rientrava in un codice prestabilito che non avrebbero mai violato, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Sarebbe bastato che uno dei due deviasse, anche solo di una virgola, dal comportamento prestabilito per infrangere il delicato equilibrio che permetteva loro di spingersi tanto oltre.

Perché era una specie di catena spezzata a metà il legame che li teneva uniti. Grimmjow non ce l’aveva più un cuore che gli permettesse di affezionarsi a qualcuno e Ichigo lo considerava un nemico e non avrebbe mai smesso di ritenere sbagliata quell’attrazione così anormale e feroce che gli toglieva ogni lucidità.

Ma la logica, in quei momenti, era solo un fastidioso orpello di cui sbarazzarsi il prima possibile, perché non c’era tempo di star dietro ai pensieri, non quando si ritrovavano uno contro l’altro, tanto vicini da non permettere che neanche un filo d’aria passasse fra i loro corpi a dividerli.

La voce di Ichigo si contorse in un sibilo rauco mentre le labbra di Grimmjow si poggiavano sul suo collo, schiudendosi e lasciando spazio ai denti, che affondarono nella carne, affilati, fino a lacerare la pelle e far scivolare rivoli di sangue lungo il suo petto scoperto.

«Fanculo! Hai deciso di mangiarmi, per caso?!» protestò Ichigo, afferrando i capelli dell’Arrancar e tirandoglieli con forza, gesto che aumentò la foga con cui le mani dell’altro scivolarono lungo il suo corpo, fino a raggiungere il datejime che legava i suoi hakama.

«Può darsi…» ringhiò in risposta Grimmjow, sollevando la testa, per poi premere la bocca, ancora sporca di sangue, sulla bocca dello Shinigami in un contatto disturbante che Ichigo si rifiutava di chiamare _bacio_.

Erano morsi, li definiva così, erano morsi quell’impatto violento delle loro labbra, il modo in cui si aggrappava alla faccia dell’altro, restituendogli morso su morso, lottando contro quella lingua che si infilava nella sua bocca, mentre i battiti del suo cuore diventavano tanto violenti da minacciare di fargli scoppiare il petto.

Si ritrovò quasi senza fiato a stringere fra le dita la giacca bianca dell’Arrancar, sfilandogliela con tale impazienza da maltrattargliela, martoriando il tessuto sotto i polpastrelli come avrebbe voluto fare con quella pelle coriacea ricoperta di cicatrici.

E Grimmjow non era da meno mentre si spingeva contro le sue gambe, allargandogliele con una mossa impaziente, gli hakama ancora indosso e quella voglia sempre più prepotente che fluiva verso il basso assieme al sangue.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni la percepiva tutta l’esaltazione che attraversava i loro corpi, mentre rispondeva con pari esaltazione, strusciandosi contro il ventre teso dell’altro, cercando un contatto più profondo, più violento, più appagante.

Non c’era preparazione nei loro gesti, non c’era premura, non c’era voglia di scambiarsi gentilezze. L’unico impulso che li spingeva a continuare a muoversi, arrancando con il fiato corto mentre si liberavano dei vestiti con mosse tremanti e impazienti, era la voglia di collidere l’uno contro l’altro con tanta violenza da sentire il rumore delle ossa che cozzavano e i gemiti di dolore e di piacere del compagno.

Quando alla fine si ritrovarono nudi, di nuovo, a scrutarsi in quella luce insufficiente, non si permisero di fissarsi troppo a lungo, di stabilire un contatto che fosse diverso da quello fisico. Le mani di Grimmjow scattarono, afferrando Ichigo per i fianchi e tirandoselo contro il bacino.

L’affondo arrivò, doloroso e difficoltoso come ogni volta, perché l’Espada non era tipo dai modi urbani, facilitarsi il compito non rientrava nello scopo dei loro incontri. Doveva sentirlo tutto l’attrito con la pelle dello Shinigami. Doveva percepire con estrema nettezza la difficoltà di muoversi in quello spazio angusto, osservando il viso contratto dal dolore e dalla concentrazione del ragazzo sotto di lui, che gli lanciava contro le peggiori ingiurie, senza tuttavia pensare di fermarlo neanche per un secondo.

Ichigo si limitò a lamentarsi a gran voce, concentrato com’era a seguire i movimenti secchi e impazienti dell’Arrancar sopra di lui, a fissare quel corpo muscoloso e sudato che si spingeva contro il suo senza concedergli un attimo di tregua e, diamine, era in quegli istanti che avrebbe desiderato in maniera assurda,di avere abbastanza forza per venirci più e più volte contro di lui.

Perché poteva rifiutare quell’idea a mente lucida ma quando Grimmjow affondava dentro di lui, muovendosi in quella serie di spinte sempre più forti, tanto forti da farlo sussultare, mentre era sprofondato in mezzo alle sue gambe, ogni pensiero si dissolveva, lasciando spazio soltanto alla voglia di approfondire quel contatto, che faceva male, che era sbagliato, che lo faceva impazzire e di cui non riusciva a fare a meno.

«Cazzo…» sibilò a mezza voce il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, allacciando le gambe attorno ai fianchi dell’Arrancar, mentre cominciava ad assecondare i suoi movimenti, sempre più forti, sempre più rapidi, ignorando il sangue che gli scorreva fra le gambe, ignorando quella sensazione di dolore bruciante, mentre era soltanto il desiderio di scaricarsi completamente contro il corpo dell’altro a invadere la sua mente rendendo superflua ogni altro pensiero.

Grimmjow rispose a quell’imprecazione con un mugugno soffocato contro il suo collo, mentre percepiva il seme caldo del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sporcargli lo stomaco, e non poté fare altro che replicare con una spinta più forte delle altre, svuotandosi dentro di lui in un impeto soffocato fra le pieghe della sua carne.

E poi non restò altro che il rumore dei loro sospiri, sibilanti, affaticati, rabbiosi, e il movimento del petto che si sollevava, spingendosi contro quello dell’altro in un cozzare di costole, in un ripercuotersi del battito dell’uno nel corpo dell’altro.

Il primo a lasciarsi assalire dai pensieri fu Ichigo, ancora immerso in quell’atmosfera calda e rarefatta che li circondava dopo ogni amplesso. Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, abbandonandosi accanto a lui, si limitò a riprendere fiato, appagato e soddisfatto, ignorando quelle domande che pure spuntavano nella sua testa come in quella dello Shinigami.

Perché lasciarsi andare a quel modo ogni volta? Perché arrivare fino a quel punto, pur sapendo che non erano nella condizione di vivere serenamente una situazione del genere? Non si sarebbero potuti permettere di essere scoperti, lo testimoniava il fatto che persino Grimmjow prendesse tutte le cautele del caso per evitare che quegli incontri avvenissero alla luce del sole.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si portò un braccio alla fronte, sbuffando sonoramente mentre cercava di ignorare la sensazione, appiccicata alla sua pelle come la sabbia frammista al suo sudore, di essere completamente sporco, fino al midollo.

Sporco, insozzato da quell’ossessione bruciante che lo portava a travalicare ogni regola, per ritrovarsi a fissare il cielo con ogni muscolo del corpo a pezzi e quel pazzo assassino a fianco a lui che lo ignorava, ignorava completamente ogni pudore e ogni logica.

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, avrebbe voluto urlargli contro quella domanda che gli corrodeva lo stomaco in un’acidità permanente, avrebbe voluto sapere il motivo assurdo che li spingeva a ritrovarsi con le mani macchiate di quell’orribile debolezza.

Ma Ichigo non era mai stato bravo in quel genere di cose, non era mai stato capace di analizzarsi fino in fondo per fronteggiare certe verità nascoste nelle pieghe più oscure di se stesso. Non sapeva mettere in fila i pensieri e ridurli in parole di senso compiuto per parlare e rischiare di manifestare un’incertezza che lo faceva sentire sciocco e impacciato.

Erano uguali anche in quello, lui e Grimmjow: troppo occupati a serrare le labbra per dare un nome alle cose che facevano e troppo indaffarati a lasciarsi travolgere dalle proprie azioni per ragionare lucidamente. E in fondo era un _sollievo_ per entrambi sapere che l’altro non avrebbe aperto bocca per dare forma a qualcosa che doveva restare nebuloso di fronte al loro sguardo, come se avessero troppa polvere negli occhi.

Era anche per quello, d’altronde, che si erano scelti.

_Fuori controllo e ormai mi pulsi dentro._   
_Sento il contagio di un’infezione._   
_Senza ragione disprezzo ogni argomento,_   
_Ogni contatto, ogni connessione._   
_**{Nuova Ossessione | Subsonica}** _


End file.
